dorkdiariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikki Maxwell
Nikki J. Maxwell is an unpopular girl who first begins to attend Westchester Country Day in the events of the first book. She becomes best friends with Chloe and Zoey. In the beginning of her 8th grade school year, she transfers to Westchester Country Day on a scholarship because her father works for her school as an exterminator. When Nikki heard that she was receiving a "new school year" present from her mother, she believed it to be an iPhone. However, it turned out to be a diary. Initially, she was disappointed with the gift, but she began to warm up to it over time and started to write in it each day. After she started to write in the book daily, her life got more exciting as she recounts what happens each day. Description Nikki is a very unpopular girl who is new to Westchester Country Day. She is the 9th most unpopular girl at WCD. She describes herself as a dork. She is best friends with Chloe Garcia and Zoey Franklin. She writes in her diary almost every day about what happens in her life. She is the second most unpopular in her school (only slightly above the black slime mold in the gym showers). She despises her locker neighbor (and enemy), MacKenzie Hollister, for being mean. She also dislikes MacKenzie's friend, Jessica Hunter. She has a crush on Brandon Roberts and has a sister named Brianna. She is also one of the best artist in Westchester Country Day and wants to a professional illustrator when she grows up. She is described as an amazing artist, singer, and dancer. Personality Nikki is thoughtful, nice, and sometimes a bit overdramatic. She truly describes herself as a dork. She loves her family and friends, but can sometimes be a little mean to her little sister Brianna. She considers her "a category 5 hurricane in pigtails." She also thinks that her parents can be "brain dead" at times. She despises MacKenzie Hollister for always trying to ruin her life. Overall, Nikki is a very caring and outgoing person. Appearance Nikki has brown hair (which she often wears in pigtails) and green eyes. Her outfits change throughout the books. According to her, the stores she shops at are discount department ones such as Target and Walmart, meaning her clothes aren't as stylish as she'd like them to be. Relationships 'Family' Nikki's family include her dad and mom, her sister Brianna, Grandma Maxwell ,her great-grandmother Gertrude, her Aunt Mabel, her Uncle Augustus, and her third cousin Billy Bob. She loves her parents despite her belief that they are brain-dead. Nikki and Brianna get into fights sometimes (as siblings typically do), but Nikki is shown to have a genuine love for her sister. 'Friends' Nikki's friends include Chloe Garcia, Zoey Franklin, Brandon Roberts, Marcy Simms, Theodore L. Swagmire III, Violet Baker, and Marcus. 'Romance' Nikki has a crush on Brandon Roberts. MacKenzie Hollister also has a crush on him, but Brandon is not as impressed by MacKenzie as everyone else. He obviously has stronger feelings for Nikki. In the debut of the book series, Brandon makes his first interaction with Nikki. Jessica trips Nikki in the lunch room and he helps her up. In the next book, he asked Nikki to go to the WCD Halloween dance with him, to which she accepts. This is the first dance they've been to together. In the third book, he joins Nikki's band for the talent show and at the end of the third book, Brandon and Nikki almost kiss, but Brianna interrupts them before they can. Nikki is shown to be very considerate of Brandon and willing to help him with any task. At another time, Nikki finds out Brandon works at an animal shelter (Fuzzy Friends) that is in danger of closing, so she enters an ice-skating competition with Chloe and Zoey to help Brandon raise money for a local animal shelter he works at He hugs her when she wins. Nikki questions in her diary (Not out loud.) if it's a "friend hug", a "really good friend hug", a "more that friends hug", or a you're my girlfriend hug". Brandon also writes a letter to Miss Know-It-All (Nikki) saying that a girl (obviously Nikki) could be a good friend or maybe even more. He also asks Nikki out to Crazy Burger at his birthday party which she also accepts. In their most recent romantic encounter, Nikki asks Brandon to the Sweetheart dance where they possibly have their first kiss. To learn more about Nikki and Brandon's relationship, click here. Trivia *She hates cleaning her room, as revealed in OMG! All About Me Diary!. *She describes SpongeBob SquarePants as fun, friendly, and dorky. *She hates the song from the Princess Sugar Plum commercial, but sings it in the shower because it's catchy. *She talks in her sleep. *If she could make a holiday, it would be National Dork Day. *She thinks that her diary is priceless. *She has a "wacky" sense of humor. *She gets excited and hyper when her mom brings her to the art shop. *Her favorite ice cream flavor is birthday cake. *She loves the smell of cookies baking in the oven. *Her favorite color is periwinkle. *She's always a nervous wreck whenever she has to take a Geometry test. *Nikki is right-handed, as seen on the cover of Dork Diaries. Gallery Also see Nikki's fanon gallery here. Category:Characters Category:Students of Westchester Country Day Category:Females Category:Dork Category:Main characters Category:Dork friend Category:Teenagers Category:Book character Category:Band member